Animated Atrocities 60/Transcript
Pieguyzrulez: '''(Interrupts) Wait! Wait! Hold on a second! That's now how this 'movie' starts. Are you seriously going to avoid the Patchy segments again? '''Mr. Enter: '''Well, these are 'Animated' Atrocities. And Patchy isn't animated. '''Pieguyzrulz: '''Well there are some animated bits in the Patchy segments and the whole thing is shot, written and acted like as it was animated. Plus, if you removed the Patchy segments, this ... In order to show how bad this thing is, you need the Patchy stuff. '''Mr. Enter: '''Fair enough, I guess. (Clips switches to a picture of Mr. Enter nad Pieguyzrulez as cheers play in the background.) '''Caption: 'Mr. Enter: '''If that's how you want, let's start from the TRUE beginning. It starts of with...a demonic puppet from hell. --- '''Patchy: '''Gettin' his boat waxed? '''Mr. Enter: '''Wait a minute. Spongebob doesn't even have a license. Why would he have a boat? And since you've been the president of his fan club for a decade...YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!!! We haven't already started and there's already a plothole. '---''' (Patrick walks into the scene.) '''Mr. Enter: '''Oh, shit. We're all screwed. After Pat No Pay you want him in your restaurant again? '''Squidward: '''You hired Patrick? '''Mr. Krabs: '''What? You expect me to spend money on a real security guard? '''Mr. Enter: '''No, but I expect you to spend money on the actual special. Instead of bringing Plankton into the special and leading to another montage of failure. I would've been clever if it wasn't made entirely out of sports joke. After Plankton decides that today would be a good day to steal the Krabby Patty Formula...like, every other day, we cut right back to the rollerdex. '''Pieguyrulez: '''Motherfuck... '''Mr. Enter: '''Speaking of sports, we get a cameo from LeBron James! Because this has so much to deal with SpongeBob. '''Pieguyrulez: '''Wait a minute, I recognize him! '''Mr. Enter: '''But seriously, what does basketball have anything to do with SpongeBob? '''Pieguyrulez: '''What? You don't remember the episode where SpongeBob plays basketball? '''Mr. Enter: '''Oh, yeah! That was after the episode where Squidward tries to commit suicide. I get it now! --- '''Mr. Enter: '''Instead, we get a series a worse cutaway gags than Family Guy. Just like Atlantis Squarepantis, they're using alternate artstyles to excuse their lack of effort. Anyways, this is a parody of a 50's cigarette's commerical. Forget kids, I get the reference and I don't find it funny. '''Pieguyrulz: '''If they wanted to do an genuine throwback or parody, why no actually try hand-drawn animation like they did back then? I'm pretty sure Adobe Flash didn't exist in the 50's. '''Mr. Enter: '''So, they crawl through some vents, reuse a joke from Wishing You Well and finds out that Mr. Krabs is spying on every person in Bikini Bottom... '''Pieguyrulez: '''What?! Hold on a sec. (Cuts back to an earlier point of the episode.) '''Squidward: '''You hired Patrick? '''Mr. Krabs: '''What? You expect me to spend money on a real security guard? '''Pieguyrulez: '''Yeah. No extra security for the Krusty Krab. But he is willing to install secret cameras in everybody's houses, including Sandy's bathroom, which takes millions of dollars and get him no financial gain, his only motivation on this show. And all of this in a room that has no easy way to get in or out of? What?! This was never brought up again! Is he secretly selling pervy footage of the characters online? Where's the joke?! What is the point?! UGH!!! '''Mr. Enter: '''It's probably for Nickelodeon's latest reality show, Life in Bikini Bottom! --- '''Robin Williams: '''I know this place...This is where careers come to DIE!!!!! '''Mr. Enter: '''Do we even need to comment? The episode's making the jokes for us now. --- '''Patchy: '''What do you mean he's not coming?! Now I throw him a television extravaganza! AND HE CAN'T EVEN BE BOTHERED TO SHOW UP?! '''Mr. Enter: '''Well, maybe if you put more effort in the ten-year anniversary he'd probably be bothered to show up by now. --- '''Mr. Enter: '''Then they go replacing Spongebob and the opening theme song with all of the other main characters. It wasn't funny the first time, it wasn't funny the second time and the third time makes me revile in horror on what the Eugene Krabs Show would be like. '''Pieguyrules: '''I like it when the hand takes of Squidward's pants. Don't take that the wrong way. But that one gag isn't worth it for this boring, repetitive scene. '''Mr. Enter: '''I said that Demolition Doofus wasn't self-parody. This is what happens when they try and do self-parody. They bring up the cliches and do absolutely nothing with them. And then they go on for way too long. The song is nice. But like the others, it has nothing to do with anything. --- '''The Guy on the Penny: '''It is I. The Guy on the Penny. '''Mr. Enter: '''And apparently, the writers of Spongebob still don't know who Abraham Lincoln is. Apparently not even Abraham Lincoln knows who Abraham Lincoln is. --- '''Mr. Enter: '''We're going to do this crap twice as bad with half as much money. How long have we got, anyways? '''Pieguyrulez: '''I'd say we're about halfway there...halfway there...halfway there....halfway there...